Light emitting devices (LEDs) are common in many lighting applications. LEDs commonly use phosphors to generate white light. The quality, color and directionality of light produced by LEDs are often poor. Optical components including quantum dots can be combined with an LED to produce light of certain wavelengths.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to increase performance of solid state lighting devices including such optical components including quantum dots.